Lucy, The Dragon Slayer
by ALMIGHTY6
Summary: After a month since returning from Edolas, Lucy notices she is rather weak, and so decides to leave fairy tail to train, but what happenes if she finds the last remaining Dragon on earthland?  Might Have some pairings but im not sure
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters, they belong to their respective owners. I only take credits for the assembly of this story.**

_**Summary:**_** After a month since returning from Edolas, Lucy feels that she wasn't of much use, and when their friends needed her the most she wasn't really able to help them, thus, she decided that she will leave Fairy Tail for a year to train herself and become more powerful, but what happens when she meets with the last dragon on Eartland?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Leaving Home.<strong>

The sun was rising in the city of magnolia, in with it, the citizens started to wake up from a well deserved night of sleep. A certain blonde haired girl however, wasn't able to conciliate a good night sleep for at least a week now, it didn't matter what she did, she always had nightmares, or more specific, the same nightmare every night.

She stretched herself, feeling her tired limbs crack with the motion, she returned to a fetal position for a bit, and felt her body all wet with sweat, sighting, she thought, 'I wonder why I keep getting the same dream every night'.

_**Flashback to Nightmare**_

The same blonde haired girl was at her guild, Fairy Tail, with her friends, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Juvia and even Lisanna, they were all talking happily, ever since Lisanna returned to the guild, she had readapted pretty nicely, and was accepted by all of them, including the new additions to the guild, although Juvia sometimes glared at her thinking she was another love rival to stand between her and Gray. She became very close to Lucy herself.

After a while of laughing and drinking, the atmosphere got dark and tense, and suddenly Natsu Happy, Erza and Gray were all looking directly at Lucy, with their eyes being darkened a shadow casted from nowhere. "Why can't you be more useful Lucy?" they all said in unison, "Wha-" Lucy said, but was cut by Natsu, "I always have to go saving you…" he said, "When we needed you the most in Edolas you weren't able to do anything", Happy continued, "Wait.." Lucy was cut off by Erza this time "You are always running around, you are the weakest member of Fairy Tail!..." she said with a terrifying voice, Lucy's eyes started to swell up in tears, "I… I Thought i-", "What?, You thought you were a little bit strong?, Hah!, you are useless, you don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail!" Gray said with a cold tone.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Lucy always woke up there. She decided to get ready for another day at the guilt, she stood and headed to the bathroom, all the while mumbling "It's just a dream, It's just a dream" as if it were a chant for good luck. She noticed in the mirror of the bath that her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were marked with streaks of tears, "I cried again, perhaps this is my own subconscious saying I should become strong?". She decided to dismiss it for the time being, she washed her face and dressed in her usual attire, a white tank with a blue cross like symbol, and a white skirt, her usual belt with her celestial keys on one side and her new whip the Fleuve des Etoiles, given to her by virgo, and a fair of high heeled boots.

She went to the guild, the main room of the guild was huge, with tables everywhere, and at the left side was a bar, were Mirajane was, as usual, cleaning a glass. She had white hair that reached to her waist, and a red dress. The guild was filled with members, and some of them were already drinking, to be more precise, Cana, who was empting a barrel of whine. Gray was talking with Juvia, Erza and Lisanna. Happy and Natsu were nowhere to be found.

Lucy sat in front of Mirajane, "Good morning, Mirajane-san" she said, with a sleepy tone, and resting her head on the bar. "Good Morning Lucy-san" Mirajane answered, "Something's wrong?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. "Not really, I just didn't sleep well, can I get a glass of water?", Lucy said.

"Sure… How come? a nightmare or something?" Mirajane said while grabbing a new glass and pouring some water in it. "Yea, nothing out of the ordinary, it should go away soon" Lucy said, 'At least I hope so' she thought.

The doors suddenly opened with a **BAM **and the figure of Natsu and Happy entered, everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the door, silence reigned for a few seconds in the room. "Good Morning Everyone!" he said, "Aye" Happy finished.

"Idiot! What do you think you are doing?" Gray said appearing to the left side of natsu and hitting him in the head, "Oy!, what was that!, do you want a fight sleepy eyes!", Natsu answered forcing his forehead with his and pushing him over, Gray pushed more, "Anytime you Pointy eyes, I can beat you right here" he said, "Gray your clothes", Lisanna said, Gray looked down to see he was only wearing shorts now, "Ahh! Where did they go?", he said, turning his head frantically searching for his clothes, Everybody swet dropped. "Lets fight!", Natsu said and started beating Gray, and Gray hitting back.

Suddenly Erza stood with a grim expression on her face; she wore her usual torso armor and blue skirt with black boots. She stood in front of Gray and Natsu who didn't notice her and cracked her knuckles in anticipation, but just before she was about to stop them, Gajeel jumped from out of nowhere to join the fight, but also pushing Erza into it.

The guild realiced what had happened and started to fight each other as usual. Mirajane and Lucy sighted the later standing up and heading towards the work board. "Are you looking for a job?" Mirajane said behind her, Lucy nodded while looking around the board and was startled by Natsu, who suddenly said, "Mmm apparently the Vulcans are giving trouble gain, wanna go solve it?, it should be easy, and the pay is good". Lucy shrieked, and turned to look at Natsu, "Wh- What are you doing here?, were you fighting?" Lucy asked Natsu, but before he could answer Gray appeared to the other side, "Yea, but we need money" he said simply. Lucy jumped and turned around towards Gray, who still was in shorts, "What about your clothes?", she said, "Damn it!, I forgot!" Gray said, turning around looking for them, Lucy turned around as well and sweet dropped when noticed that everybody was still fighting despite the ones who started it had stopped.

"So, What do you say Lucy?" Natsu asked her again. Lucy turned around to see him smiling. She smiled as well and nodded, "Sure, let's do it", and with that they both headed towards Mount Hakobe. Lisanna sat with her sister looking towards the fading figures of Natsu, Happy and Lucy. "They sure make a good team don't they?" she said, Mirajane turned to her, and followed her gaze, catching a glimpse of the retreating figures, "Yea… They've been working together ever since Natsu brought her" she said with a smile, Lisanna turned towards her sister and smiled too, 'Good Luck, Natsu, Happy, Lucy. Come back home safe' she thought.

After a few hours of traveling in carriage, and then another few hours waling, the trio managed to reach the clearing in the mountains that the contract was talking about, it was an easy travel because there was no storm, and the sun shined brightly over their heads, although Lucy was still wearing a big sweater inside of horologium due to the cold.

"We've arrived" Natsu said looking around in the clearing, trying to spot the Vulcans, "Yea, we have", Lucy said, stepping out of horologium, and readying her whip in case of a surprise attack, 'I'm not getting captured again' she thought.

"Were are they?", Natsu said impatient, he neared the border of the clearing and started to look around, "Whoa!, there is a huge lake down there!", he said, and started look a way to go down. "Really?" Lucy asked him, he nodded and stepped onto one of the borders of the clearing, however, the border was a weak one, and collapsed under his weight, "Aaaaaaaah" he said falling, "Natsu!", both Lucy and Happy said in unison, the later calling his wings out and jumping to catch Natsu. Happy was able to catch him and landed a few metters down, were they saw the entry to a cave.

"Are you okay, Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him from the top of the cliff, he turned and yelled back, "Yes!, I think I found them!", and with that, he was suddenly surrounded by 5 vulcans, "Found you!", he said and stood in a battle ready stance, "Look out!" Lucy said, and turned around to find a way to go down, but was surprised when something punched her right in the stomach, causing her to drop her keys. When she looked, she noticed that she was surrounded by 10 vulcans.

'Crap' was all she could think, getting her new Whip ready, she stood in a fighting stance. Natsu couldn't notice the fight going on above him because he was busy fighting his own Vulcan's. Two Vulcan's tried to attack him at the same time, each throwing a punch directed to him, but he avoided both of them with a quick jump. Due to the force of the punches, both Vulcans got stuck in the snow were they fists impacted, thus, giving the opportunity for Natsu to land a hit, "**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow**" he yelled, causing both of his elbows to ignite in fire, and landing each of them into the back of the Vulcans, causing them to pass out. The other 3 left, enraged by the defeat of their brothers charged against him, hitting him square in the chest, and launching him a few meters away.

The Vulcans then roared with a bestial cry, which echoed throughout the mountains, Natsu stood again with a grin on his face and said, "So you can fight back!, Now I'm all Fired up!", and was about to launch an attack again, but before he could, 3 more Vulcans jumped from behind the ones he had in front of him, and stood aside each other, "So, you called backup…" He said.

Lucy, on the other hand wasn't fairing so good, she was able to beat one Vulcan with her whip, but she didn't go unscratched, she had a few scrapes on her legs, and a rather large gash on her arm that was bleeding profusely. A Vulcan charged against her, and she jumped to the side, avoiding the punch, and thinking quickly, she launched her whip towards the legs of the Vulcan, using his own momentum to make him trip, and falling down the cliff to who knows where.

She started to look around for her keys, and found them near one of the Vulcans, She charged towards him, surprising him long enough for her to throw a kick on his face, which impacted hard, causing him to stumble backwards. Lucy fell on the floor, and grabbed her keys quickly, she was about to summon Taurus, but was surprised by the charge of another Vulcan, which hit her square in the back, and launching her down the cliff into a rather steep hill. She rolled down the hill and crashed near into a tree near Natsu.

Natsu heard the crashing sound and turned around, searching for the cause of the sound, which proved wrong, taking advantage of the distraction, one of the Vulcans grabbed him by the torso and threw him towards the mountain again, causing a dent in it due to the force of the crash. Natsu stepped out of it with minor scratches but nothing serious, and turning to his left, he noticed the standing figure of Lucy surrounded by several Vulcans. "Lucy!" He yelled, Lucy turned around and when she saw Natsu she smiled at him and started running towards him, Vulcans following, "Natsu!" She said.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked her, noticing the several injuries she had, "Yea, I'm fine!" she said shaking her Whip to grab a Vulcano that was about to hit Natsu again, and as if dancing, she motioned the Whip to turn around and launch the Vulcan againts a three, rendering him unconscious. "Better see what you doing", Lucy said, causing Natsu to smile and turn to his fight, were 4 Vulcans were left, Lucy turned to the Vulcans that were following her, 2 left, and grabbing a key from her Key ring she said, "**Open, A door to the Golden Bull Palace!... Taurus!**", a yellow circle appeared in front of Lucy, and from it, a Bull with a huge Axe Materialized. "Lucy-San!, You have the Moo-st precious figure I ever seen!," He said with her eyes shaped like hearts, Lucy face palmed and pointing towards the Vulcans left, "Taurus, Mind helping me a bit?" she said, Taurus turned around and noticing the Two Vulcans he grabbed his axe and stood ready.

Natsu launched towards the Vulcans, and with a swift kick, sent the closes one to him flying away from him. Then, with a quick motion, he jumped into the air, avoiding a kick from another Vulcan. Then, just when he was at the top of the jump, he took a deep breath, placed both his hands in front of his mouth, as if they were some kind of straw, and said, "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**", and exhaled fire just like a dragon would do.

The fire burned two of the three remaining Vulcans, and the last one, noticing that he had no chances to win, turned around and started running away, with tears coming out of its eyes. "And don't come back here!", Natsu yelled.

Meanwhile, something strange happened to Lucy and Taurus, they were fighting, and just when Taurus defeated his opponent, and Lucy was about to deliver the finishing kick to hers, it easily avoided it, and while Lucy was still in the air, delivered a kick into her stomach that blew the air in her lungs, and making her crash hard against the floor. Due to the force of the crash, her head bounced and landed on a solid rock, rendering her unconscious, causing Taurus to return to the Celestial Spirits World.

The Vulcan was about to grab Lucy, but it was at that moment that Natsu finished his fight and turned around to see were Lucy was. He noticed that the Vulcan had his hand a few inches away from Lucy's torso, which enraged him, "Hey! What do you think you are doing!" He yelled at the Vulcan. Said Creature jumped and turned around, seeing how Natsu was running towards him, Fist at the ready. He started to shake his arms defensively, and turn his head to the sides, looking for a quick exist, but wasn't fast enough, Natsu delivered a punch to his chin, sending him flying and rendering him unconscious.

He turned towards Lucy, "Lucy! Are you Okay!" He asked, concerned plastered in his face. He shook her a little, and her eyes slowly opened, and she started to stir, "What Happened?" she asked, "Natsu?". "I don't know, but we finished the mission, lets head back home!" he said, with a smile on his face, and showing a Thumbs up to Lucy, "Oh Good, Let's go", Lucy said as she stood up, "Where is Happy?", she asked, turning her head around searching for him, "Ahhh!, Happy!" Natsu said Jumping and searching frantically for him.

Just then Happy appeared with an smuffled "Aye!", he had a fish on his mouth and was eating it happily, "You went fishing while we were fighting!" Lucy said, an evil aura surrounding her, "Aye" happy said again, happy munching his meal, and unaware of the change in Lucy. A Knot appeared on said blondes forehead, and with a swift motion she placed a hit in his head, "Don't be so happy about it!", she yelled, scaring both Natsu and Happy, and causing a bump to form on the later ones head. "Lucy is scary" they both said, as they all made their way towards the Guild.

The trip back seemed shorter, and they managed to receive their reward in the town where they had to take a carriage back to magnolia. However, during the whole trip one thought was constant on Lucy's mind, 'I wasn't able to beat them by myself, I needed Natsu's help again, haven't I become stronger?'.

Once they arrived to the guild, the sun was already hidden, and the moon was starting to show, everybody greeted them as usual, "Welcome Home Natsu, Happy, Lucy!" Mirajane said, Lisanna neared them and hugged each one, "Glad you are all okay", (Lucy had treated her arm before taking the carriage home, so she only had a bandage there.)

Natsu sat with Erza, Gray, Juvia and Lisanna, and Lucy headed towards the bar near Mirajane. She sat there and asked Mirajane to give her a glass of water. Mirajane placed the water in front of her and noticed the bandage, "Here you have Lucy…. Oh, are you okay?," She said pointing towards it, Lucy raised her arm dismissing it and said, "Yea, I'm fine, nothing to worry about", Mirajane smiled at that and nodded, however she noticed something weird with Lucy, she seemed a little depressed, but decided not to dwell on it.

After a while Lucy decided to head home, and after a bit of walking and playing in the wall near the river trying to maintain her balance she arrived home. Once there she submerged in her tub for a bit, allowing her body to relax.

She changed into her usual night attire, a simple light blue pajama and lay in her bed for a bit, letting the dreamland claim her.

The Next morning, she awoke all wet in sweat again, she had the same nightmare, however, there was a slight change in Natsu's speech, this time it said "I had to save you again yesterday, I'm getting really tired of it Lucy, perhaps you should leave", she laid in her bed thinking, 'Perhaps this dreams are really my subconscious telling me that I should get stronger… That's it, up to some point it's true, I can be stronger, but what should I do?' she stood from her bed and went to take a shower to clean her from the sweat, and all the while she thought what to do, once she was out and changed into her usual attire she came to most logical conclusion, "Alright, I'm going to adventure out of Fairy Tail by myself!, I can train with my spirits that way!" she said out loud.

She headed towards Fairy Tail ready to go, she had a small backpack with some spare clothes, food for a week, she figured she could get some in some time, and her wallet filled with her savings.

Once she arrived to the guild, she headed towards Mirajane, "Good Morning Mirajane-san, is the master around here?" she asked, "Good morning, Lucy-san, oh, No yet, but he should be arriving soon" she said with a smile, "In that case I'll wait a bit, I'll be at the work board waiting". She returned the smile and headed towards the work board, there she grabbed a few random work contracts and stacked them up into her backpack, Mirajane neared her, "What's with the Backpack Lucy-san? and why so many jobs?", Lucy turned around to see who was talking to her and answered, "Oh, I'll be leaving for a bit so I thought I might as well take a few jobs to do while I'm out".

It was then that the master entered the guild and everybody said in unison, "Good Morning Master!". Mirajane smiled towards the Master, and Lucy neared him, "Master, may I talk to you in private?" she said smiling, the Master turned his head up and nodded, "Sure Lucy, I'll meet you at the office" he said, returning her smile.

She headed towards the second floor, and entered the office, and could hear how the Master told them not to bother them or there would be consequences. Once he entered he sat on his chair, to the other side of a desk in front of Lucy, the room wasn't small, but neither was it too big, it was simple, just a fireplace behind the chair were The Master sat, and a huge window to the side, eliminating the need for any kind of candle, "What do you wanted to talk about, Lucy?" The Master said he was small, and wore some sort of carnival clothing; however, his eyes gave away an impression of deep knowledge.

"I'll be leaving for around a year, I want to train, and I want to explore the world a little" she said happily, Makarov tried to catch a Glimpse of doubt in her, but couldn't, and was a little surprised when he noticed the look of determination in her eyes, in some way, it reminded him of Natsu, 'Ha, it seems Lucy has grown a lot in her time here, and she's become more powerful that most think she is, she has come a long way from who she was.' He thought. Makarov smiled at her, "Alright, we will be waiting for you today, a year from now, you better return" he said. "Yes! Master Makarov" The girl said, happy that it wasn't much more difficult, "However, before you go, we've got to do a party, it's the last time we'll see you in a while, but before we do," he headed towards the door and opened, "How long have you been hearing?", he said, causing the figures of Natsu, Grey and Erza to drop on the floor, Natsu looked up and said, "Since you closed the door" he smiled dumbly. "I said there would be a punishment", Makarov said as an eerie aura fell on the room, and he started to grow, the tree of them started to shake in fear, something weird for Erza, "Your punishment will be… Take care of Lucy's house while she's gone!" with that he was in his normal size again with a smile and making the symbol of peace with his hand. "Now go back down, I need to announce to the whole guild.

They all went down as if they had seen a ghost, they were still scared, even thought It seemed more like a joke, both Makarov and Lucy stepped out of the office and turned towards their fellows Guild members before going down, "Alright folks, listen up", Makarov yelled, the usual noisy guild stood in silence, even Natsu and Gray who were fighting stopped, "we are going to throw a party for Lucy here, she will be leaving us for a little while now, so we might as well send her out with bang!" he said, Lucy had her cheeks red, due to the attention, at the mention of her name everybody turned their eyes towards her, and suddenly, the guild exploded in cheers as Mirajane started to pour drinks for everyone, "I'm sure gonna miss this, my family" Lucy mumbled to herself.

She went down stairs towards her friends, her family, Natsu, Erza and Gray all asked her at the same time, "Were are you going, Why!" they said, they were smiling, but they also seemed sad due to the departure of their friend, they all did. "Hey don't eat me" she said chuckling, "I'm going to train and explore for a little bit, so I can become stronger" she said smiling, Natsu, Grey and Erza smiled, "Let's go together then!" Grey said, but Lucy shook her head, "No, Sorry, but this is something I really need to do by myself", she said, and then smiled again. "Very well then", Erza said.

After a bit of celebration, and a huge cake was given to everybody, as well as Natsu and Grey creating some sort of fireworks for Lucy inside the guild, burning a few tables, she decided it was time to go, she stood, and grabbing her backpack, she headed towards the door, "Well, I think it's time for me to go" she said, everybody stood up, and with one last gulp of their drinks they all said in unison, "Come back home safe Lucy!".

"Well, Good luck with that" Natsu said, Erza hugged her and said, "Well, I'm going to miss you" shocking everybody that heard, Gray hugged her too, "We'll all miss you, Good luck", Wendy was crying, but hugged her none the less, Lisanna hugged her too, "Come back quickly, don't make us wait" she said. Lucy nodded, "Thanks guys, I'll be come home soon, by the way, I don't want to see burned things, or slashed, or frozen or wet or whatever once I'm back you hear me?" Lucy said pointing towards Erza Grey and Natsu, who had faces like "We don't do that". "There should be food there for a week so please finish it so it doesn't go bad" she said smiling and started to make her way away from the guild.

Once she was a few meters away, she turned to see her friends waving, she waved back and yelled, "Oh and Natsu!, you better keep strong enough, if not, once I'm back I'm going to kick your ass", and with that, she continued to walk away. Said comment shocked them all, but then they started to laugh, and kept waving.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, I hope you liked it, I hope you guys review, for I'm expecting to see the feedback from this story before I continue it, for those who are reading Tsukune's Present, Past and Future, I apologize for not having updated, I just blocked there and ideas started to pop up with this story, so I thought maybe if I did this I might get inspired there, however, I haven't abandoned it, and I have about half chapter done, but I'm just stuck there.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters, they belong to their respective owners. I only take credits for the assembly of this story.**

_**Summary:**_** After a month since returning from Edolas, Lucy feels that she wasn't of much use, and when their friends needed her the most she wasn't really able to help them, thus, she decided that she will leave Fairy Tail for a year to train herself and become more powerful, but what happens when she meets with the last dragon on Eartland?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Finding<strong>** a Dragon.**

After a few days of aimlessly travel around Fiore, Lucy found herself in the port town of Hargeon, a town that is surrounded by water. It was already night, and she was tired so she decided to search for an inn to stop and sleep. As she walked through the town, she was marveled by how lively it seemed, even when it was late, there was light everywhere, and it was illuminated really nice. Some building had blue neon signs, while others had green and pink, and some even seemed to create a rainbow of colors with the lights, it was definitely a sight to see. She didn't had much of chance to explore the town last time because she got kidnapped, Thanks to Natsu she wasn't a slave who knows where.

'I'm glad they were able to repair everything, one would think that after all that destruction that Natsu caused they would go on bankrupt.' She thought. As she walked around town, she started to remember how she met Natsu, and how she almost fell for that Bora guy charm, How she invited her to lunch, and started to talk to him about Magic and stuff as if he didn't know a think about it. Now that she thought about it, she felt kinda dumb, after all, Natsu did know about magic, heck, he was one of the strongest one from the guild.

But her happiest memory of that place, if not her life, was when Natsu invited her to Fairy Tail, it really wasn't a conventional invitation, but it still was a dear memory for her.

_**Flashback**_

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started to run away from the army that was following them, Happy attached to Natsu's shoulder. "Run Lucy! Run!", she started to run behind him, "Why am I running away with you!" she said.

Natsu turned around at that smiling dumbly, "Because you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail Right?", he let go of her hand and kept running, Lucy looked at him with a smile on her face "Yes I did!" she said and kept running behind him.

_**End Flashback**_

'It's been a few weeks, but I miss them all' she thought to herself before she reached her destination, she was in front of a huge building, it looked a lot like Fairy Tail's Building, it was tall and had 3 towers, 2 on each corner and the last one right in the top of the entrance.

A huge sign right on top of the door read "The Dragon's Inn". There were 2 dragons placed on each side of the sing, and they seemed to be breathing fire over the "Dragon's" part of the text.

She entered the inn and was rather surprised when she found it full of people, it resembled Fairy Tail more that she thought, but she dismissed it. She headed towards the counter were sat a lady with black hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes and a black long-sleeved shirt with black pants.

"Good evening, what can I do for you?", she said when she noticed Lucy heading towards her.

"Good evening, I was wondering if you had any rooms left", Lucy said, looking curiously around, "By the way, I came here around a year ago and this inn wasn't here, how long has this been open?".

"A yes, we have, 500 Jewels the night… Yea, about that time some Fairy Tail mages were here doing I don't know what and destroyed half of the city, and since it needed the money, they allowed the owner of the inn to build this place, and he, in honor to Fairy Tail, made the building front just like theirs" the lady answered Lucy with a smile.

Lucy sweat dropped at that, and placed her left hand over her right hand to cover the mark of Fairy Tail, the last thing she needed was a Mage hating person to see it and accuse her of something. "I'll rent it" Lucy said, grabbing her wallet from her backpack and handing over the money, still careful not to show the Fairy Tail mark.

"Alright, it's the 3 room to the right, upstairs, do you want someone to get your luggage up?" the lady asked, "No Thanks, I can do it", Lucy said with a smile. Once she was up at her room, she locked the door behind her, threw her backpack on the bed and headed towards the bath to take a shower.

Once she finished, she simply dropped in bed, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Lucy woke up early and decided to go look for Magic stores, although last time she was here there was only one, she was sure that after the destruction she and Natsu caused there was bound to be at least another store. She headed down towards the restaurant of the inn for some breakfast. 'Mmmm, now that I think about it, I don't have any food left, I should buy some too, just in case I get stuck somewhere' Lucy thought.

It wasn't that she didn't know how to survive without food, heck, after teaming with Natsu so much, survival stuff came to her naturally already, but that didn't mean she liked it that much either. Once she finished she headed towards the market district of town.

It was a lively place, just like she remembered from last time she was there, many people were yelling advertisements for their shops, others were yelling for their individual products, but what called Lucy's attention was the big "We're selling all out, 90% discount on every magical item you find!", It was the same shop from where she got Nikora's key. She entered the shop and was surprised due to the decrepit state it was in, it was almost empty, and there were spider webs everywhere.

She headed towards the counter where stood a young boy with blue black hair and blue eyes, "Hi, what happened here?" Lucy asked the boy, Said person turned around noticing the presence of Lucy and smiled warmly, "We're selling out, there is no one to take care of the shop anymore, and since mages don't come here all that much anymore, I've decided to start something else", "What happened to the old man who used to attend here?", Lucy asked, allowing her curiosity to come forth.

The boys expression darkened a little but still kept eye contact with Lucy, "He was my father, he died a bit after restoring the town from a weird illness, he loved this place, I remember before he died he told me that his last costumer was a blonde lady that bought a key", the boy said, smiling happily again, Lucy blushed a little at the comment, 'Was I really his last costumer?' she thought and said "I'm Sorry to hear that".

"Thanks, so, What can I do for you today?" the boy asked Lucy, "Mmm, I was wondering if you had any Celestial Keys left". "Sure, I have just the last one" the boy smiled and turned around. He started to open a few drawers and then a few boxes, he then went to the back of the shop and Lucy could hear the noises from boxes moving.

After a few minutes he returned with a little box on his hand, "Here you have, it's the last actual magical item I've got, 'Caelum', It's an offensive spirit, 2.000 Jewels" he said, while handing the little box to Lucy for her to see it. She opened to check the item and decided to buy it, she had been on the receiving end of a similar spirit and it wasn't all that pretty.

After she left the store, Lucy decided that it was time for her to get some groceries so she could survive without the need to go hunting around for animals. She reached a market where she was able to get canned food, Apples, water, pears, oranges and some bread. She then went to the inn so she could place all that she bought in her backpack and have something for lunch as well.

She sat at the restaurant and asked for some meat with boiled vegetables and while she waited, she heard some people talking around here, but there was something that called her curiosity, so she turned her ear towards the people who were talking to hear better.

"Did you hear? Apparently some fishermen tried to go to the Aqua island, but something weird happened, and their boat just blew up, and they lost their memories of the accident", one guy said, he had a grave voice.

"Really? I didn't hear, but I was told that supposedly there lives a really powerful but dark mage, if you get near that island, the mage will try and kill you" a feminine voice said.

This scared Lucy to know end, causing the hair on her neck to stand up and for her to get goose bumps, and just then, the waitress came in with her meal in hand, surprising her and making her yelp. The waiter looked at her as if she was a weird person, "Sorry, just wasn't expecting for you to return so quickly", she said with a smile. The waiter dismissed the act, but the yelp caused many people to look towards her. Lucy, embarrassed simply hid her face behind her hair and ate in silence, but thinking, 'I wonder what that is? Perhaps I should go check it out; It sure as hell sounds like a nice way to learn a thing or two'.

Once she finished her lunch, Lucy returned to her room to look for one of the work contracts she grabbed before leaving the guild, there was one that consisted on looking for a cat in Hargeon, so she decided to make her way towards the contractors house to see if she could gather any clues to where the cat could be. She arrived to a pretty normal 2 story house, it was blue, and apparently there were to rooms upstairs and the living room and kitchen were downstairs. She neared the door and knocked 2 times, at first nothing, so she knocked again, but this time she heard something moving and someone saying, "Coming!".

The Door opened and there was a little girl there, she was sitting on a wooden wheel chair, she had white hair that reached her shoulders and silver eyes. She looked at Lucy and smiled warmly, "Hi, What can I do for you?".

Lucy was a little shocked from the wheelchair thing but was able to smile as well, "Hi, I'm a mage from Fairy Tail, I've come for the job of finding your cat, if it is still available of course." Lucy said, the girl seemed to brighten up a little at the mention of her cat, and turning around with a move of her hand, she signaled Lucy to come in and take a seat.

Once Lucy sat down, the girl looked at her in the eyes, "Yes, it is, nobody has been able to find him no matter who it is, they are starting to say that he's dead, but no one confirms it either!" her eyes started to get wet from tears, and she broke her gaze from Lucy's eyes and stared down to hide her tears. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder trying to sooth her, "Don't worry; I'll do my best to find him…" She said with a smile, "now what I need is a picture or something so I can know how he looks like" she finished. The girl nodded, cleaning the tears that left her eye and turning around towards a table, she opened a drawer and produced a picture from it, she looked at it longingly before turning towards Lucy and handing the picture to her.

The picture was of 2 people and one cat, the taller one was a boy with white hair as well and purplish eyes, the other one was the girl, but she was standing near the boys shoulder and the cat was sleeping over a table in front of the boy and the girl. The cat was white with black streaks running from the back part of his neck towards the end of its tail, and his paws had black stains too.

"The Boy is my older brother, he left a few years ago to get some money, he wanted to get me operated so I could walk again, but he hasn't returned yet, however, he promised he would return, so I'll wait for him as long as I have to" she said, tears started to come down in her face again, Lucy hugged the little girl in an attempt to console her, the girl tense up but after a bit she relaxed in the hug and hugged Lucy back.

After a little while the girl was able to pull herself together, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came into me, My name is Aria" she said. "Don't worry about it, are you feeling better now? I'm Lucy" she said, extending her hand for Aria to shock it. They talked a little longer, Aria gave Lucy some tea, and she drank it happily. After a little while, Lucy decided it was time to leave, she stood up and grabbed the picture, "Mind if I keep this?" she asked Aria, motioning to the picture in her hand.

Aria nodded and opened the door for Lucy, she stepped out and turned around, "Before I go, what is the name of the cat?" she said looking into the picture, "It's Roda" Aria said with a smile. Lucy returned the smile, "Right, It's a pretty name!...", she bent over so her head was at the same level as Aria's, "Look, I don't know how much time it will take me to find your cat, but I promise you, no matter how long, I will bring you the news you sick, I promise you alright? So don't lose hope, nor with me nor with your brother!". Aria nodded as tears started to form under her eyes again, and before Lucy could notice it, the girl had thrown herself into her chest, hugging her again. Lucy returned the hug and patted the girls back.

Now that she had a picture of the cat she could start searching for it, but before that, she headed towards the port, where she planned to rent a boat for that "Aqua Island", she reached a little shack that said, "WE RENT BOATS AND CREW FOR IT TOO!", she sweat dropped at the name but shrugged and entered the little shack.

It was small, to the left were a few tables with people that seemed like fishermen sitting there, when they saw Lucy go in the stopped talking and kept staring at her, at the back was some sort of bar with the barmen cleaning a glass of water, and to the right was some sort of counter with a cashing machine with a bald guy sitting there with a bored expression. She neared the counter and started at the man, "I want a boat and a crew for Aqua Island" she stated as if it were a normal petition, the guys who were looking at her started to look somewhere else and to murmur between them. The bald guy eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at that name, but he regained his composure, "I can _sell_ you the boat, but I won't give you crew for it, nobody wants to die, are you sure you wanna go there?" he said, with special remark on the 'sell' part.

Lucy looked into the eyes of the bald guy, "I'm sure I wanna go, but what do you mean 'nobody wants to die'", Lucy asked him, "You must be new then…" the guy said smiling, and causing the fishermen who were talking to laugh out loud, Lucy and the bald guy ignored them, but he continued, "I meant what I said, since around 5 years ago, every boat that nears that island has been destroyed, and the crew in those boats either is dead or simply can't remember anything of what happened there. Some people say is haunted by a demon, and some other say a giant creature is the guilty one and some others go to the extent of saying it's a dark wizard. The truth is, nobody really knows, but they don't want to find out either." The man said, with a creepy tone.

Lucy felt shiver go down her spine, but suppressed them, "Very well, how much for the boat then?" she said, every men in the shack looked at her with and incredulous expression plastered on their faces, "Didn't you heard girl? You. Are. Going. To. Die", the man said with an evil tone, Lucy shrugged and said with an equally evil tone, if not worse. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Die, Now Tell me, how much and when will it be ready to sail?" Lucy said, some of the guys in the shack shivered at her cold tone, but all the bald man did was shake his head, "Your Funeral, if they find your body of course. 550.000 Jewels, ready to sail for tomorrow morning", Lucy grabbed the money from her wallet and gave it to the man, "Here you have, I'll be here first thing in the morning, I hope it is ready by then and with that she left.

**A few hours later.**

Lucy was in her room inside the inn, Sure she was scared like hell, but something was telling her that she should do it, besides, something was fishy about the whole thing, 'If the guy doing all that wanted them he clearly could kill them easily, however, if he was erasing their memories it meant something else, first he needed to be close, and second, he didn't wanted them to find him, that was clear, but why not kill them all if he was already a murderer' she thought, she trembled at that, but still, dismissed it.

She grabbed her things and prepared them for tomorrow, once she was happy that everything seemed to be in order, she took a relaxing shower, slipped into her pajamas and went to sleep.

**The next morning.**

Lucy woke up early in the morning, and left the inn in a rush. She headed towards the port where she found that the boat was ready and all of the people who were inside the past evening were there. 'Why are they here?' she thought, but ignored it.

"Good morning Miss" the bald guy said once she reached them, everybody else stood behind him and they all nodded, "Good morning" Lucy said with her usual smile, "Why are you all here?" she asked. "We thought you might want to customize the boat a little and learn how to use it, seeing that it is yours now I thought it was the least thing I could do before you…." He trailed off at that, "Anyway, first thing first, we thought you might want to name it, so, what would it be?" the bald men asked.

Lucy was rather astonished at that, "You… Don't have to do it", she said still surprised at the offer, "Perhaps not, but we want to, you are not only the first lady who wants to rent a boat for herself, but also the first person to dare and go all by herself towards that island, so as a celebration for us, and a gift for being the first costumer in both categories, we decided we will do it, so, give a name", the guy said smiling proudly at her.

Lucy was rather happy at that, but was still nervous at the whole traveling fact, none the less she answered, "I wouldn't say traveling alone per se but…. Anyways, Mmmmmm, For the name… Mmmm, Yea, I think Fairy Tail would do" she said smiling at the once she finished talking. 4 guys from the back yelled, "Aye Ma'am!" and with 3 liters of red paint each pair, they started to pain the boat both in the front and the back.

The bald men explained Lucy how the boat worked, and how she should move the sails around and why as well as showed her in a map were should she go and left it to her, after a little bit of time, the paint also dried up, leaving a perfectly white boat with the 'Fairy Tail' name on each side of it. "Well miss, you are all set, happy traveling, and be careful… Oh, Before you go, mind if I ask you your name?", the bald man said, "Thanks for everything, I'm Lucy, also, you might wanna step back a little", She said smiling, the bald men nodded, "Alright miss Lucy, if you survive that trip, and ever make it back here, be free to leave the boat here and I'll make sure it stays as good as new, My name is Jiggy". They all stepped back as Lucy said.

She grabbed a key from her key ring and chanted, "**Open!... Gate of the Lion… Loke!**". Everybody gasped as a cloud of smoke covered Lucy but after it cleared, it revealed Lucy and another guy already on the boat. The guy had spiky brown hair, he was wearing glasses with a slight tint of blue, and a black suit with a blue shirt and a yellow tie with black stripes.

"Loke, can you help to drive this?", Lucy asked Loke who nodded in response and started to pull the sails side while Lucy helped him with the other side, once they finished and the boat started to move Lucy waved to the bald men who waved back, "Good luck, be careful" he said.

After a bit of traveling, they were headed in the right direction and so far it was a peaceful travel, Loke asked Lucy, "Oi, Lucy, I've been wondering, Why do you want to become stronger? As far as I'm concerned, you are pretty powerful right now, and you have the love from all of you spirits, which is really hard to accomplish".

Lucy looked towards him and smiled, "Perhaps, but I'm not strong enough. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in a power trip to dominate the world or something", she said chuckling, "And I know, that there will be always someone stronger than me, however, I don't need to be stronger than everybody else, all I want is to be able to protect all my friends, as well as my spirits" she finished.

Loke was surprised by her answer, and then chuckled a little and smiled towards Lucy, "Thanks, Lucy, All of you spirits thank you for that, you, unlike our other owners, care about us" Loke said with a soft voice, Lucy blushed a little but shook her head, "No need to, Spirits aren't tools, they are people, and they are part of my family, just like the guild" she said as she turned to look at the sky.

It was then that she noticed that the sky had darkened, she turned around and noticed an island in the horizon, "Loke, is that Aqua Island?" she asked, Loke nodded and started to move the sails in the right direction, however, when they were around 3 nautical miles away from the island, a storm broke out, so hard that it started to flood the boat. Lucy started to drop the water grab the water into a bucket and threw it outside the boat, however, it wasn't fast enough and the boat was starting to sink at a rapid rate.

'What to do!, What to do!, What to do!' she thought frantically until an idea came to her, "Loke! Grab onto something quickly!" she yelled towards him, causing him to turn with a questioning look on his face, but did as she told her.

Lucy grabbed a key from her Key ring and yelled, "**Open!... Gate of the Water Bearer!... Aquarius!**" with that, a Mermaid appeared, she had a long blue tail, and her hair was blue as well, she wore a revealing bikini top and had a blue urn in her hands. "Aquarius, get us to that island! Before we sink!" Lucy yelled while she pointed towards Aqua Island.

"You Idiot! Do you want my hair to look like an afro or something! Tch!, Summoning me under the rain!" she yelled back, but did as told, she placed the urn over her head and with a motion of her tail water started to spurt out from the urn, causing a gigantic wave that moved the boat towards the island. They landed safely in the beach, the boat was fine,

* * *

><p>only a few scrapes and lost the white pain in some placed, but in operational conditions.<p>

Lucy however, fell unconscious due to hitting herself with a coconut that surrounded the beach; this caused both Aquarius and Loki to disappear. A creature was moving behind the threes, and from the look of it, it was a HUGE creature seeing as a big chunk of three were moving at the same time.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up with an unfamiliar feeling; she was leaning over something that moved rhythmically, Up and Down, Up and Down, she also found it was warm. She also felt something on her lap, which also moved rhythmically, Up and Down, but it was different from the thing she was leaning on.<p>

She opened her eyes and noticed and unfamiliar ceiling, it was grey, and it seemed rocky, she then turned around to see what was she leaning on, but once she saw it she froze. After a few minutes the inevitable occurred, Lucy screamed like never in her life. This caused the think in her lap to move and jump running away from its place to who knows where, and the gigantic thing that she had was leaning stood up really fast, thinking it might be a threat, but this prove to be a big mistake, due to the size of the creature and the high of the cave, once the creature stood it crashed against the ceiling causing a loud '**TUD**' and the cavern to move in a tremor.

Lucy, scared like hell, stood up and started running towards the light, thinking it might be the exit. She was right, however, the entrance seemed to be blocked by some threes placed on the floor and she failed to notice them, thus, tripping with them and falling face first into the ground, "Ouch!", she said as she turned around to try and stand up but then, she froze.

The huge creature inside the cave had its head out from where she came, and coming out, removing the logs with its pawns as if they were simple branches. Lucy managed to crawl away from the creature, allowing it some space to stand. Once the creature was out it was around 10 meters tall and 8 meters long, it was a blue creature and was looking directly into Lucy's eyes. The eyes of the creature were light blue and they seemed to be looking right into her soul.

Lucy was frozen, and all she could say was, "Dra… Dra… Dr… Dragon!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, I know I did, and tried to add a bit of humour to the thing, however I'm not sure if I succeeded, please tell me how I did. Review!.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters, they belong to their respective owners. I only take credits for the assembly of this story.**

_**Summary:**_** After a month since returning from Edolas, Lucy feels that she wasn't of much use, and when their friends needed her the most she wasn't really able to help them, thus, she decided that she will leave Fairy Tail for a year to train herself and become more powerful, but what happens when she meets with the last dragon on Eartland?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Uranus, The Dragon.<strong>

"Dra… Dra… Dragon!" Lucy yelled, she was trembling under the sight of such a powerful and beautiful being, It's eyes were looking at hers as if they could see into the deeps of her soul. Ironically enough, Lucy was able to see her whole life pass in front of her. Her Mother, how she died, how she fought with her father so much, how she escaped, her joy when she made her first contract with a celestial spirit, when she arrived for the first time at town Hargeon and met Natsu, how he saved her and invited her to the Fairy Tail, how all the members of the guild welcomed her just like one of their own. Then it she saw their fights with Eisenwald Guild, Phantom Lord and their element four, the Oracion Seis, their trip to Edolas and the Exceed there, and lastly, the faces of Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and everybody in Fairy Tail. Tears started to form under Lucy's eyes but she was able to keep them at bay.

The Dragon noticed how the Lucy's mood changed rapidly, fear, sadness, happiness, joy, and fear again, however, the strongest emotion of them all was her happiness. It seemed as if it every emotion was being over clouded by it, 'This might be the one', the dragon thought.

The Dragon was curious about the girl she had in front of it, and in an involuntary motion, it turned its head to the side, like a cat would do. Lucy who was still looking into the Dragon's eyes felt a few tears trek down her cheeks, so she looked down and with her hand she tried her best to clean it. She was trembling and was scared like hell, 'Is this it? If so, then I have no regrets, although I would have liked to see everybody else before dying', she thought.

Lucy suddenly shook her head, 'No! What am I thinking? I promised I would return, and so I will'. She started to move towards a log nearby, the Dragon still looking at her curiously, Lucy, with the help of the log was able to stand up.

The Dragons eyes widened a little at that, every human that it had encountered either passed out from sheer fear, froze there without able to do anything, or simply went nuts and attacked everything that moved. But this girl, she was moving, albeit sloppily but still she was, and not only that, she was facing it, she stood battle ready in case of an upcoming attack. 'This might be the one after all!' The dragon thought excitedly.

Lucy noticed that the Dragon seemed surprised, or at least that's how a human looked surprised, sort of. The Dragon moved its head down a little, causing Lucy to move her left leg back, she was ready to evade and the Dragon seemed pleased by that.

Suddenly, the Dragon attacked Lucy with its tail, but Lucy was able to avoid it in the nick of time. The tail crashed against several logs, breaking them into several pieces and sending splinters everywhere, Lucy landed on her knees and placed her arms in front of her face to protect her from any splinters that might have come towards her, but was lucky that none did. Once she removed her arms from her face, Lucy gulped at the demonstration of strength, she stood again, still trembling, and positioned herself ready to evade another attack.

The Dragon chose to charge against her this time, head first so it's forehead could hit Lucy in the chest. Lucy jumped out of the way, evading me majority of the hit, but her left leg was caught by the scales that surrounded the Dragon's right cheekbone, this caused her to change her trajectory, redirecting her towards a tree nearby.

She crashed with her back against said tree and then slid to the ground. After a minute she was able to move again and go on her knees, but coughed some blood. She stood once again, cleaning the blood that remained in her lips and chin with the back of her hand.

The dragon was amazed that she could still move, but was really taken back when he noticed the look of challenge present in Lucy's eyes. The Dragon relaxed and moved extended its neck to its full height. The Dragon then opened its mouth and a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and from everywhere at the same time shocked the place, "Relax human, this one won't hurt you", it said, the voice was grave and feminine, and it carried a warm and relaxing feeling.

Lucy was shocked, her eyes widened, her mouth dried and her chin would have fallen down to hell if it was possible. After a few minutes, she recovered from the shock, and with a trembling voice she said, "You… You can talk?"

"Of Course I can, why wouldn't I be able to?", the Dragon said with smiling, Lucy thought that the dragon seemed to be telling the truth, but didn't relax just yet, "If you mean no harm, why did you attacked me then?" she asked.

"Because I need to test you, and you passed", the Dragon stated simply, as if it was an obvious answer, Lucy's expression changed to one of confusion, "Test me?" she said, she was relaxing her position, and the trembling was diminishing. "Yes, you see, you are not the first human that comes here, but every human that comes here passes out, can't move or simply goes crazy and starts killing everybody." The Dragon said.

"Mmmmm, There are rumors thought, that the people who come here either can't remember anything about that or simply don't ever return", Lucy said, wondering if they were true or simply were rumors to scare the travelers, "Ah, that, they are true, I was forced to erase the memory of the people that came here so I could remain hidden for a while longer, and I had to kill a human that went crazy, sadly, he had already killed half the crew he came with", the dragon said with a sorrowful tone.

Lucy relaxed once she heard that, apparently, the worse that could happen to her is for her memories of the island to just vanish, which wasn't good, but was better than dying. She neared one of the trees that were nearby to sit, but when she was about to sit, she felt something brush her legs, "Ahhhhh!" she shrieked and jumped but landed badly on her butt, "What was that!" she yelled. The Dragon laughed at her before answering, "It's a cat, it came here with some of the guys that I had to erase their memories and never left", It said.

Lucy looked around and found the cat hiding behind the remaining of one of the trees the Dragon had destroyed. Lucy was surprised when she noticed that it was Roda, the same cat that Aria lost, and the one she was supposed to get for her. She stood and walked towards the cat slowly, "Roda, Come", she said, and started whistling the animal. When Roda heard its name, it turned around and showed her head behind the log she was hiding. Lucy extended her hand, allowing a little space between the tip of her fingers and the log, Roda carefully jumped over the log and started to near Lucy's hand. Once she was close enough to it, she started to smell the hand, and after a bit, she was brushing herself against Lucy's legs again.

The Dragon Chuckled slightly when the cat was brushing against Lucy's legs, "You seem to have a good hand with domestic animals", it said, Lucy turned to face the Dragon again, and scratching the back of her head she shook it, "Not Really, From where I come from there's a talking cat, so really, a normal one isn't really hard to treat. By the way, you said you had erased the memories of everybody that has seen you, will you be erasing mine?", Lucy said, the last question with a nervous expression, after that, she headed towards the log she was going to sit before the cat incident and dropped herself, leaning her back onto the tree and caressing Roda who sat aside from her.

The Dragon tensed a little at her question, 'She seems rather relaxed knowing that she might lose her memory… perhaps…' the dragon thought, "That depends, Why are you here?" it asked Lucy, "Oh, Sorry, haven't even introduced myself right? I'm Lucy, a Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail, nice to meet you, I came here because some rumors back at Hargeon town said that there was something here, guessing they meant you, and I thought I should investigate and try and become more stronger", she said with a smile.

The Dragon nodded and made a sound that indicated that it was in deep thought. After a few minutes, the Dragon neared Lucy and closed the distance between them with its head, and started to smell her, "Wha… What are you doing?" Lucy asked, freaked out, but the dragon ignored her and kept smeeling her, 'Mmmm, She smells like Igneel… and… Grandine?, but it's really faint, I wonder…' The dragon thought, "Do you happen to know any other dragon?" it asked Lucy.

Lucy looked up to the retreating figure of the dragon; she shook her head "No, I don't… But… Back home there are a few friends of mine that were raised by dragons… Let me think… I believe they were, Igneel… Grandine… and Metallicana" Lucy said counting with her hand as she mentioned each dragon name. The Dragon's eyes widened at the mention of those tree, 'She knows them! She IS the one after all' the Dragon thought excited.

It showed a grin so large that some teeth were allowed to be seen from the outside. Lucy by that time had reached for her bag and retrieved a can of fish for her to eat, "I'm hungry, you want some?" she said as she opened the can and dropped some food to Roda who was trying to rob the can from her hand.

"No Thanks, by the way, my name is Uranus" the Dragon said, Lucy nodded as she started to eat like she had never eaten before. Uranus looked at her with a thoughtful gaze, "So, you want to become stronger", she asked, Lucy nodded as she chew her food, "How long do you have before you have to return home?" Uranus asked Lucy.

Lucy swallowed what she had been chewing and had a thoughtful look on her face, "Mmm, Around 11 months and a half" she said, and then continued to eat her food. Roda had already finished and was now sleeping aside from Lucy. Uranus looked at the sky for a few minutes, and then, out of the blue, "How about if I train you in the arts of the 'Dragon Slayer' magic in that time?", she said.

Lucy who was drinking a nice big gulp of water, turned her head away from the dragon quickly and spitted the water she had in her mouth, she started coughing and after a little bit she was able to breathe normally again, "What?, You Serious?", Uranus Nodded, "Yes, but you told me you were a Celestial Mage, I won't teach you anything unless they all of them agree", Lucy looked at her with dreamy eyes, she wanted to train and become stronger, and she met a Dragon who would like to train her, how better could it get.

"Alright, give me a minute to talk to my spirits" Lucy said, then she removed her Key Ring from her belt and holding all her keys minus Caelum's key, which was in her pocket she chanted, "**I am the person who connects the roads between the Celestial realm and the Physical world, thus I request a meeting with the spirits I am contracted with**", Suddenly, a blinding yellow light surrounded Lucy, and when it dissipated, she was nowhere to be seen.

Lucy appeared in a blue room, it had no ceiling, allowing a perfect view of the night sky and it's stars, it had several couches and it was a rather large room, there sat every spirit Lucy had contracts with, Loke looked up and noticing Lucy he stood from the couch he was sitting on and neared her and placed a hand over her shoulder, "Lucy!, to what do we owe the pleasure!" he said, giving an smile to Lucy, "Hi, Loke, I came here to talk to everybody, so if you don't mind sitting again, I need to talk you all something" Lucy said smiling back.

Loke nodded and returned to his seat, once he sat Lucy stood in front of them all, "Hi, Everybody", she said, asking for the attention of those who weren't paying attention to her, (Mainly Aquarius, and Scorpio). Once Taurus noticed Lucy he stood up, "Oh! My Lovely Lucy!, Your body is as hot as ever!", he said. Lucy blushed, "Thanks, Taurus, I need to talk to all of you so please, pay attention", she said.

"As all of you know, I left Fairy Tail for a year so I could train myself and become more powerful, however, right now I found a Dragon, Uranus, and she asked me if I wanted to train with her to learn Dragon Slayer Magic, however, she also asked me to get your approval, and thus, here I am. I understand it might be kind of hypocrite of my part, and maybe even selfish, but I really want to become strong enough to be able to protect my family, my friends and my spirits" Lucy said smiling.

The spirits all looked to each other and started mumbling to themselves. Lucy was really nervous and after a few minutes, Loke stepped in front of all of them and smiled, "We understand why you want to become more stronger, we agree with what you want to do, you've treated us better than any other person has, and you are our friend, just remember, whenever you need us, we'll be there" He said.

Lucy smiled back and had to stop the tears that threatened to come forth from her eyes. She felt… Happy, "And don't dare to call me during your training, I'll be on vacation during the whole year with my boyfriend!" Aquarius said. Lucy smiled at all of them and waving her hand she returned to the physical world.

With a 'poof', Lucy appeared where she had been before disappearing; the dragon, who was resting aside from the asleep cat, stood once she noticed Lucy's arrival "So?, How did it go?" the Dragon asked Lucy.

She nodded, "They agreed" Lucy said with a smile. The dragon nodded at that and looked serious, "Well then, we should start don't you think?" the dragon said grinning evilly, Lucy's expression changed, she was rather scared at that evil grin the dragon had, "My Training is really hard, so you better be prepared".

Lucy's expression changed at that, she got nervous due to the dragon's evil grin, "No… Now?" Lucy said nervously. Uranus nodded at that as his grin grew even wider, "Yes, we don't have too much time so… We might as well use all the time we have" she said, eyes sparkling. "A… Alright" Lucy said, "Wh… What will we do?", she was moving her hands nervously, and looking around for something. "Mmmm, You are already a Mage, so I believe you know the basic of magic, right?" Uranus said, Lucy nodded energetically at that yet she was still nervous, "Well then, let's start with stamina training, I want you to run around me until I tell you to stop, and don't dare to stop and rest before that, or you'll run even more" the dragon said, and motion Lucy to move a few meters away, she nodded, indicating Lucy to start. As Lucy started to run, Uranus started to chant something.

After an hour of running, Uranus allowed Lucy to rest and eat something, she sat for around 10 minutes to catch her bread and then started to eat what she had on her backpack, after she finished eating, Uranus looked at her grinning, "So, how are you felling?" she asked, Lucy looked up from her position pale from the tiredness, "Tired" was all she could say before her head dropped again, "Don't worry, you will get used to it in time, for now rest, it's already late so let's return to the cave and sleep, tomorrow I will wake early" the dragon said.

Lucy walked as if she were some sort of zombie towards the cave following Uranus and Roda. Once there, Uranus laid on the floor and rested its head on her paws, Roda followed suit and laid aside her, and Lucy leaned against a wall to help her sit, and after that she laid on the floor.

Uranus turned his head to where she was and turned his head in confusion, "What are you doing?" she said, Lucy turned a little, "I'm going to sleep", she said with a sleepy expression, and then yawned. Uranus chuckled at that, "Come, sleep with me, I bet it's warmer than the floor" the Dragon said smiling kindly. Lucy nodded and slowly stood, walking towards Uranus in a slowly manner, she dropped right aside from her belly and leaning into it, near Roda, and with that, she was asleep. Uranus chuckled again and with her tail she created a barrier between Lucy and the rest of the cave, and then, went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it, i hope you liked it, Next chapter will focus on her training. It might take a little longer because i started classess again so... Yea... Review...<strong>

**I'd like to apologize to those who read my Rosario Fanfic for not updating lately and starting this one, but im working on that one too, i wont leave it unfinished, i'll try to update soon on that one.**


End file.
